An Ordinary Night
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: After a long day, Naruto finally gets home, but during his shower, his lover , Sasuke, comes in. What will happen to the two? Warning!: Yaoi, lemon.boyxboy, NaruSasu, don't like don't read.


**N/A:**Hi! Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever so leave some reviews for me please!

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto! ;)

* * *

Naruto was having one of those days that just exhausts you until the end. He has just come back home from a long day at work and was drained out of energy. Sasuke hadn't come back yet from his job as a bartender at a famous club down the street."_What the fuck is taking him so long?"_ Naruto thought as he dragged his almost dead body towards his bedroom. He opened the door, tossed his bag towards his closet and plopped himself on his stiff yet comfy bed. _"_ _Ugh, I need a_ _shower_." As he got his towels from the drawer, he tossed his shirt onto the floor. Usually he would just take his clothes off in the restroom but right now he didn't give a shit about it. He just wanted to get his shower done and over with as quickly as possible so he could flop down on his bed and take the rest of the night easy. He turned the knob and let the water splash over his now completely naked body. Naruto stood in the shower for a while, letting the cool water refresh him. A really loud slam made Naruto jump for a second. _" Sasuke must be_ _home." _Naruto thought. He knew instantly that Sasuke was home. No one could possibly slam the door as hard as Sasuke could. He knew that because he had heard that same slam for a while now. He heard the bedroom door open and close. _"Oh, no. Here he comes." _Good thing Naruto had the shower curtain closed. He wouldn't have Sasuke see him completely naked instantly once he came into the room. Naruto could hear the door open and close as well as the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Once Sasuke finished undressing, he climbed into the shower while Naruto was humming a slightly off-key tune to himself. Naruto knew Sasuke was behind him because he felt Sasuke's breath brush against his neck. This action made a shiver trickle down his spine. Not in a cold way, but in a slight ticklish way. He loved the feeling. "How have you been without me, Naruto? Were you lonely? " Sasuke said mockingly with a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Very." Naruto said in a somewhat lecherous way. Naruto turned to face Sasuke before he kissed him deeply. Their tongues danced around each other, both trying to find a way into the other's mouth. Naruto groped Sasuke's ass without warning, causing Sasuke to moan, giving Naruto a chance to take dominance over his mouth. "No fair." Sasuke said into the kiss. "Life isn't" Naruto answered. Naruto's tongue explored the sweet, delicious cavern Sasuke hid from everyone else except him. Naruto started moving his hand up the raven's back and down again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss unwillingly due to lack of air. "Naru..." Sasuke groaned between pants. " I know, be patient." Naruto said with a smirk. He grabbed Sasuke's now hardened member and began pumping it at a torturously slow pace." Naruto... please stop teasing me." Sasuke pleaded. "Like I said, be patient." Naruto said. The blonde began kissing the raven's jaw line, down his neck and onto his chest. He attacked Sasuke's nipple while rubbing the other with his thumb. Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto loved the way Sasuke moaned. It was like music to his ears. If he painted a picture describing what the raven's moans were to him, that painting would be placed 1st in any art competition. Sasuke caressed the blonde's muscular body all the way down to his growing erection. Right before the raven started pumping, the blonde broke away from Sasuke's body completely. Sasuke whimpered at the sudden parting but knew he had parted for a reason. " Let's dry off first and then we'll continue. Naruto turned off the shower and climbed out, leaving Sasuke speechless. "But, Naru-chan!" the raven whined as the blonde dried his hair with a towel. "Come on, you're not a kid anymore. Dry yourself and I'll meet you on the bed." Naruto smiled as he left the room. "Ok." Sasuke replied softly. While Sasuke finished drying up in the restroom, Naruto took a bottle of lube and placed it on the nightstand where he could easily grab it. Naruto didn't need condoms. He thought the things were absolutely useless. About two minutes later, the raven finally came out and sat near the relaxed blonde. " Naruto..." Sasuke said softly as he lowered himself onto the naked blonde. "Hn..." Naruto said as he leaned in for a kiss. The raven willingly gave in to the blonde, his body melting onto the other's. The heat Naruto was feeling against his erection was absolutely undescribable. The raven was already delirious with lust. The blonde might as well take advantage of it. He didn't want to waste the rare opportunity to pounce on his lover. Both of them were already naked. Why not? Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top and Sasuke was under. The blonde planted kisses down the raven's slender neck. Oh how he loved the porcelain skin the raven had. He caressed Sasuke's outer thighs with his free hand, slowly lowering the fragile man onto the pillows. Before he knew it, Sasuke had let multiple moans escape his lips. He loved the wet heat that traced the figure of his body. Naruto had finally kissed all the way down Sasuke's throbbing member. He gently licked the pre-cum that had spilled over the head. Sasuke shivered as Naruto blew over the tip. The blonde took the head into his mouth and sucked the heated flesh. Sasuke moaned loudly at the feeling. Next thing he knew, Naruto had deep-throated his member. Sasuke rolled his eyes back. He's felt this before but this time it was way better than the other times they had had sex. This time, Naruto had swallowed all of it. " Ah... Naru... I-I'm so close to..." Sasuke choked out before he climaxed in Naruto's mouth. Naruto had swallowed all of the white, warm sticky liquid that Sasuke had produced. "Mm... sweet... so sweet..."Naruto said as he sucked at the base of the member. Sasuke groaned. The blonde crawled up the raven's soft, skinny body and planted a long deep kiss on Sasuke's lips. Naruto broke the kiss and fell to Sasuke's side. While Sasuke cuddled into Naruto's chest, he slowly reached out to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He placed it on the edge of the bed frame, knowing he would need it later. Naruto turned his body back to Sasuke to suddenly kiss the exhausted boy. "Hmm...mm..." Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Their tongues entwined with each other, fighting for dominance. Naruto won again and completely devoured Sasuke's mouth, bruising the raven-haired boy's lips. Oh how good it felt to do what he wanted with the person he loved the most. The blonde climbed on top of the raven and sucked on his nipples. He kissed and sucked on one while pinching the other with his thumb and index. He did the same with the other one. Sasuke groaned and pushed his hips up to rub their erections together. "Ah... ahh!" Naruto moaned. "Ok... alright...I'll start..." Naruto gasped. He grabbed the bottle from the bed frame and popped open the cap. He lubed his fingers and slowly pushed one in the raven's entrance. "Ah!... ah...ah" Sasuke moaned oh ever so loudly. The blonde added a second finger and stretched his entrance." Ah!" Naruto added a third finger, making the raven arch his body up a bit."Ah...hnn...please Naru... no more fingers..." Although the blonde was usualy clueless about most things, he got the idea right away. I mean, who wouldn't in this situation? He pulled out his fingers and lubed his erection. He lifted up Sasuke's hips for a better angle. He thrust right into his prostate straight on. "Ahh!...ah...ah...ah..." Sasuke's moans matched the rhythm of Naruto's thrusts. Naruto kept on hitting his spot with every thrust. " Hnnn... so fucking tight..." Naruto groaned as the heat surrounded his growing erection. " Ah.. no... you're just...so fucking huge..." Sasuke said between pants. "Hnn..." Naruto groaned. " Ah.. Naru... I-I'm gonna..." Sasuke started. " I -I know...me too... together now..." After a couple more thrusts, they both climaxed together. Still panting, the raven and the blonde collapsed, Naruto landing on Sasuke's side. " N-Naru... I love you..."Sasuke managed to choke out from under his breath. " M-me too..."Naruto sputtered. And with that, they fell asleep.


End file.
